Marek Drago
Born in early 30,000 BBY Marek and his two sibling Ben and Amber Drago were the children of a sith and jedi family. Their father Jared Drago came from the sith while Rayanna Grace their mother was a jedi. Alias Kyle Phoenix-Bounty hunter name Dargo Mrake-Letters rearanged Early life of Marek (30,000-29,070 BBY) Upon reaching the age of four, Marek and his siblings had developed great force talents. Amber being the first born was supposedly the greatest force user, however she was enraged to know that her younger sibling Marek, the second born,had more potential than her as well as her youngest brother Ben. At reaching the age of six they were already fluently trained by mother and father in the ways of the force and weapons using. Ben received his lightsaber, Calibur, Amber her unknowk lightsaber and Marek his lightsaber Salvation. Ben's calibur appeared to change colour depending on the wielder;s mood, Amber's blade appeared as a simple purple lightsaber while Marek's lightsaber, Salvation, moved faster and more powerful depending on the wielder's mood. Several years later in 29,090 BBY Marek and his two sibling were separated in the Battle of Koribban. Marek, having no credits or home, spent several months building his ship, Parthanax. After completing the ship Marek fled to Corscant and took up a job as a bounty hunter. Going under the name of Kyle Phoenix, he hunted several people untill in one day, 29,080 BBY, when his target was his own flesh and blood, Ben Drago. Deciding to go along with it, Marek confronted Ben in his room, having no idea it was Marek at the time. Ben quickly subdued Marek, pointing the saber at his neck, only then was Marek able to remove his helmet and show Ben who he really was. Ben upon seeing Marek for the first time in years, shot rapid fire questions at the still figure of his lost brother Marek. Mid life of Marek-Beginning of a Sith (30,020-29,071 BBY) In the year 30,021 BBY Marek travelled on a personal mission to Felucia looking for Darth Revan.Upon reaching Felucia he felt a strong connection to the force.He followed it to his home from his childhood.When he entered the house a ghost of his father came to him.The ghost was warning him not to continue, but due to his curiosity, he did.Upon entering his room Darth Revan held him still with the force, chocking him till near death.Marek forced all his power into his force and started to choke Revan as well, however his force wasn't as strong as Revan's at the time, so it did little for him.Revan set him down and looked at him for a moment,"If you wish to find your family you will become my apprentice." He said before leaving.Marek, of course, wanted to find his family and left with Revan.Over the years Marek's power grew to the extent where Revan was no longer able to teach him.Marek discovered Revan's idea to rule the galaxy with him as an apprentice and left while Revan slept.He took his ship Parthanax and fled to Ryloth where his search for his family begun again. Mid life of Marek-Beginnings of a Jedi (30,029-29,080 BBY) After some time on Ryloth,Marek was aware of the presence of Jedi.His Sith power was already losing its potential, since Ryloth was too peaceful for him.He talked to the Jedi and agreed to come with him.At the time,no-one was aware of his Sith powers.He travelled from planet to planet with the Jedi, untill they landed on Korriban.The Jedi told him they where looking for a lost Sith relic which could balance the force.He followed the Jedi around until he spotted what he thought was his Father's skeleton.The Jedi pulled Marek away and they kept looking.Finally,they found the relic and brought it onto the ship and headed for Coruscant to deliver it to the Jedi Council. Late life of Marek-Corruption of a Jedi(30,030-29,081) Onboard the Jedi's ship halfway to Coruscant, Marek felt a tingle in his mind.When he decided to reach to it with his force his mind was blacked out and filled with dark power from the Sith relic.He sat there on his bed motionless for an hour, his mind being corrupted slowly.After fighting to regain his mind he eventually succeeded however the temptation of darkness was still there.It was forcing him to kill the Jedi.Since only part of his mind had controll he rose out of his bed and ignited Salvation, creeping slowly to the cockpit.He appeared behind the Jedi and thrust Salvation through his back into his heart, killing him instantly.As the Jedi slumped into the pilot's chair Marek felt more powerful then ever.He set the ship on auto pilot to Tatooine and walked into the cargo hold.He climbed a small box and opened the top.As he pulled out the Sith Crystal with one hand he used to force to dissasemble Salvation with the other.He made a clean cut in the Sith Crystal and replaced his blue lightsaber crystal.Turning the blade of Salvation pure red and pointed at the tip.So strong was the darkside that the entire blade twisted and formed into a weapon of destruction.A while after he landed on Tatooine where he searched for clues of Darth Maul.He found himself face to face with the Legendary Sith after travelling for days in hyperspace.He begged for apprenticeship and when the Sith finally trained him, his power was already greater than he could imagine. Last know history of Marek-The End After training under several Legendary Sith,Marek was already becoming one of the greatest Sith that ever lived. During his life many say they saw him come and take children from their villages as apprentices, however he has no known apprentices.In his legend Marek was a Sith called Darth Phoenix, as Darth Phoenix Marek was shown as a man wearing a black suit of armour featuring a full face mask and cape.His lightsaber was changed into a long white blade curved at the tip and the hilt had markings of Ancient Sith.At the end of Marek's life he decided he could not end by old age.So instead he decided to practice and Ancient and possibly life ending Sith technique which transfered the sould into another body.He cloned himself several times and hid away in the sand dunes of Tatooine. It is not known if Marek is dead or alive, however many claim to see him wandering the sand dunes. Pictures of Marek Drago